Broom Cupboard are Brilliant Additions
by dramioneromione12
Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck in a broom cupboard... stuff happens. Kissing and Cuddling..oh Merlin! Rated T for language. *6th year*


Broom Cupboards are brilliant additions-Dra

6th year. That was the year that Hermione Jean Granger dispised with her life. Ever since she stepped foot into her beloved school, she knew something was up. Everything seemed out of the ordinary, especially when Harry talked about Draco Malfoy, public enemy number one, being a death eater. Speaking of Harry, she was nervous about him carrying his potions book around all the time. She tried to influence him to turn it in, but he completely ignores her.

Her days got worse each time she spent it with Ron because of Lavender flirting with him, and trying to grab his attention. But after the massive quidditch game, Lavender hoisted herself up to where Ron was, and kissed him full on the lips. Hermione walked off, hoping to merlin no one followed her.

No one did.

A few weeks has passed by where she didn't talk to anyone, especially to Harry nor Ron for that matter.(even though Lavender held onto his arm everywhere he went.)

Now she sat, thinking about Ron over the rails of her small space she so exquisivly sat at every night before curfew was up.

Ever since that morning, she saw the twinkling stars over the moonlight waiting to come when dusk fell, and she watched as they smiled at her. But since it was after curfew, she smiled sadly back at them, and started her detour back to her Common Room.

Unfortunately, she didn't make it.

She walked down the empty bare hallways, wondering her thoughts back to Ron. But a giant barricaded figure blocked her way, and she fell, grabbing the sleeve of it, pulling it down with her. It grunted in response as Hermione fell onto a pile of brooms from a door that unexpectedly opened from her fall, slamming behind her and the figure.

She reached for her wand in her pocket, but a light overshadowed the dark room that surrounded her and the figure.

'Gee thanks...now would you kindly geroff me?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone. It moved off of her, panting heavily. _'Dunno why, I was on bottom!' _Hermione thought, breathing evenly.

"Jeez Granger, why don't you watch where you're going next time?" a deep voice spat, their blonde hair scattered all over the place.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, scooting away from him as much as possible. He scoffed, and did the same, crossing his arms over his chest, and pulling his knees over them.

"What's the bloody reason you have me in here? There wasn't even a door there at first!" he yelled, looking at the closed door.

Hermione stared at it too, completely convinced that the door will not be able to open until dawn. "Granger! Use that bloody brain of yours, and figure a way out of here!" he yelled again, and Hermione turned with a glare in her eyes. "Hell-o Malfoy! You have a wand too! I have tried thinking of spells to get us out of here. The least you can do is-" He stopped her with aiming his wand at the door. "Bombarda..." he whispered, his spell recasting against the door, going towards Hermione's direction. She dodged it immediately, and turned to glare at him. He put his wand down before he made any more damage and may have to send him or Granger to the hospital, and turned to the door again. This was definetly going to be a long night.

::::::::

An hour passed by, and Hermione and Draco were about ready to beat on the door. Just then, Draco groaned. "Oh my fucking Merlin! Can someone help please? I'm stuck in here with a mud-" Hermione growled at him, and he changed it directly, "Muggleborn that get's on my nerves." he finished. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and turned to face the wall. Minutes passed by, and Hermione jumped, startled at Draco banging on the door. "HELP ME! PLEASE! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. After what felt like wasteful minutes, he sat back down, looking lazily at the floor. Hermione sighed, and looked at his sorry state. The interest of his facials started to enlighten her since she had nothing else to do. She looked at his grey orbs as they sparkled with a hint of sadness and boredom, while his nose flared casually. His mouth stayed shut, him nipping his lower lip subcontiously.

"You know...since we're in here by ourselves, I want to ask you something." Hermione said, trying to get rid of the silence that urked her. Draco stared at her.

"And what is the need of desire you so pleasantly look for?" he asked, his 's' fluently flying out of his lips. Hermione rolled her eyes again. "I do not desire you Malfoy. In your dreams." she stated, her nose flared. He smirked lightly, and his smirk turned to a grin. "Ugh Granger. As if."

::::::::::

10: 17 PM:

Hermione groaned for the sixth time in between 30 minutes, and Draco turned to give her a look of annoyance. Finally, she spoke.

"What is there to talk about? Someone is bound to come and see this extremely random door pop up and know that there are two sixteen year old students..."

"Granger, I'm seventeen."

"Whatever. Anyways, they will find us eventually, and use a simple spell that even I could figure out but it didn't work, and they save us, taking me from my death with the one and only Draco Malfoy." she finished, a smile slimly on her face. Draco stared at her weirdly, and then replied with a small chuckle. Hermione's smile faltered, and she popped her head up to Draco.

"What's so funny?" she asked, a frown turning on the edge of her lips.

Draco shook his head, and a red tint fell to his cheeks. _What am I to tell her? Should I trust her with my deepest darkest secret, or say it's pointless? _he thought, the tint falling off his face quickly.

He was, after all, a death eater. He had a mission to do for the Dark Lord, and the only way to realize that he was to do so is to find a way out of the hell hole that was a broom closet. It wasn't like he really was going to do anything about it. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was the one that recommended that he became a death eater, and gave him the mark after his sixteenth birthday. So in other words, he had the mark once it was the end of fifth year or sort of around that timeline.

"You are a strange one Granger." he replied, a smirk playing on his lips. She rolled her eyes, and turned back to the wall, trying to stay sane.

::::

11:36 PM:

Hermione sighed from looking at her pocketwatch she kept with her. It had been 2 and a half hours she had been in the same room as Draco Malfoy, but he was so quiet anything could happen. She was scared out of her wits if he was to pounce on her because he was bored or even try to kill her. She had seen the moving curse rolling on his forearm, and she covered it up with a cough. Draco turned to give her a weird look, and roll up his sleeves to hideit again. "You know if it was bothering you, you could've said something." he murmured, bowing his head down to the floor. He really didn't want to do his mission. His bloody father had forced him to get it for his own good, and now look where he had been lead? Down hell and below I'm afraid.

"Draco, I already knew. Just please don't try to kill me." she joked, a smirk playfully on her mouth. But Draco took this seriously. "I wouldn't do that Gra-hold on. What did you call me?" he asked surprisingly. A blush fell to her cheeks, and she opened her mouth to speak. Then closed it again. Over and over again, she opened her mouth like a fish.

Suddenly, someone had yelled something muffled right next to the door, and she jumped from her spot. Sitting right next to Draco, and grabbing his ribe tightly, she closed her eyes, and shook violently. Draco was so shocked at the action she took, that he gently wrapped his free arm around her waist. She froze. Were they... cuddling?

She jumped away quickly, ignoring the cold that overtook her body. "S-sorry." she stammered, looking down to the ground. But two slim fingers turned her face towards his. His eyes full of something secret, and his softness of his fingers almost made Hermione melt in place. She breathed from her mouth, and she felt herself go red as Draco sniffed in the minty smell of her, and then closed his eyes. Taking away his fingers, he groaned silently, getting closer to her. Hermione bumped into the wall behind her, and saw that her and Draco were only a lip's inch apart.

"Draco." she breathed, and that's all that was left to say.

Draco let his lips linger on top of hers for a few seconds, and let go. Looking into her eyes, which were full of confusion, and his, that were swirling pools of lust and desire, he kissed her again, but this time with a harder force. She didn't kiss him back until he took her bottom lip in with his teeth, snd she moaned loudly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed back, the tension they didn't know they had slowly drift away. His tongue slipped on her bottom lip, and she granted entrance, their tongues battling for dominance.

They both froze as they heard the door open, and a loud gasp surround their ears. Hermione looked from around Draco to see Professor McGonagall with her wand out. "What in Merlins' name...?" she stopped, and walked away, them both pink in the face.

But Draco realized something. Broom cupboard are brilliant additions for Hogwarts. But ehst to tell father? Ehh, he won't!

_**I know.**_

_**Stupid right?**_

_**I AM SO BORED AND OBSESSED WITH DRAMIONE IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY.**_

_**SOOO...**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Keep it where it is, or make it a real story?**_

_**Your choice.**_

_**-Kyra**_


End file.
